I Just Called
by TanukiGirl22
Summary: One-shot. A radio request day helps a certain couple make up and makes their bond stronger. My first TAIORA!


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, NOT own Digimon, nor do I own the songs mentioned. All I own are the fictional people, who are _not_ Tai or Sora.

Note: This is my first Digimon fic, be nice! Oh, and also, the radio station mentioned is totally fictional unless somewhere out there beyond my understanding, it is real, which I will remain blissfully unaware of it. And one more thing; _italics are song parts_, (') is thoughts and (") if any, is spoken.

I Just Called

He randomly tuned the radio to a station and flopped on the couch. His dark brown hair straight up while his chocolate eyes were dull. Once again, he and Sora had another argument. Their on-again-off-again relationship has taken its toll on their friendship. They're dated ever since high-school, and even though they've both graduated college, their friendship had somehow lasted. But not for long, or so he feared. He didn't want anything to happen to their lifelong friendship, and he didn't know what would happen if he lost one of his closest friends.

'I was so stupid. Why'd I yell at her like that? I don't want to hurt her; that's the last thing I'd ever want to do.'

The song on the radio matched the weather as well as his mood.

> _Rainy night in Georgia, Kentucky rain_
> 
> _Here comes that rainy day feelin' again_
> 
> _Blue eyes cryin' in the early mornin' rain_
> 
> _They go on and on, there's no two the same_

As the song faded away, the DJ came on the air.

"Hello, and this is 98.1, KBCH, and you are listening to our Total Request Sunday. That song was "Songs about Rain" by Gary Allan from a guy named Billy Joe Bob to his darling Mary Sue." He continued on. Tai wasn't listening. His feelings for Sora had finally dawned on him. He had not realized before how much deeper than he had thought his relationship with Sora was, and he couldn't loose it now. He shot up, just as the host was saying, "We have a request here from Henry to his "Peach." He says to her, 'Let's be us again.'"

Tell me what I have to do tonight 

> _'Cause I'd do anything to make it right_
> 
> _Let's be us again_
> 
> _I'm sorry for the way I lost my head_
> 
> _I don't know why I said the things I said_
> 
> _Let's be us again_

"Stupid Tai," she muttered. She was sitting by the window, watching the rain fall. It fit her gloomy mood nicely, and the song she heard on the radio reminded her bitterly of her situation.

'I hope that Henry guy makes up with Peach, because there's probably no hope for me.'

Sora was heartbroken. She had seen Tai less than a week before, embracing another girl with a huge smile on his face. She knew who that girl was. She was Anna, a college friend. The three of them were good friends and still kept in touch when they could. Anna wanted to go traveling after her graduation to see if she could find her "dream job," and not being one to say something and not act on it, had boarded her plane only two days after the three of them graduated. Apparently, Anna had decided to come visit her home to surprise Tai and Sora, who had not seen her in over a year and had not had a call in over two weeks. So it was no wonder when Tai ran into her at the park, he was shocked to see her. Sora had come up to meet Tai, only to find him grinning at Anna. She got jealous; she got mad; it was only natural. They had an argument right in the middle of the park, in front of young children who were… shaken by what they had heard. The two broke up right then and there, and have not spoken to each other since.

She was still in love with him. Try as she might, she could not shake those feeling off. She's know this since he had found her in the Digital World, the day he stopped her from throwing away her crest; the day her crest glowed. A tear slid down her cheek. Why had she been so stupid? One argument could have cost their entire friendship, and that was the last thing she wanted to loose. She wanted to tell him how she really felt, but she could never get the words out right.

'If I could have told him sooner – if I had just said it, maybe we wouldn't be how we are now. I wish I could just take back everything and just tell him.'

Oh, here I am 

> _I'm reaching out for you_
> 
> _Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_
> 
> _Let's be us again_
> 
> _Oh, let's be us again_

'I'm sure that'll win over Peach," she thought. 'It's sweet, and very romantic. As long as she was listening to this station, that is. I wish I knew what's gonna happen to us…'

"And we're back on 98.1, KBCH and that was "Let's Be Us Again" by Lonestar. It looks like the people are in the mood for a little bit of country. I enjoy a little bit of rock 'n roll myself." The DJ laughed at his own corny joke. "This is our Total Request Sunday you're listening to, and we have one right here. He left us no real name though. He calls himself 'The Child of Courage.'" Sora sat upright and jumped to the radio, eyes wide in amazement. "He says to 'The Child of Love,' 'Pick up the phone!' Strange message to me, but hey, I'm just here to play the song." Almost like magic, her cell phone started ringing. As if in a trance, she ran to get it, not knowing why she was running.

"H-hello?" she stammered. There was no reply; the radio played the song.

> _No New Year's Day_
> 
> _To celebrate_
> 
> _No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away_

She didn't hear the radio play. All she heard was the voice on the phone, singing along.

> _No first of spring_
> 
> _No song to sing_
> 
> _In fact here's just another ordinary day_

His shaky tenor would have normally made her laugh, but this time was different. She could feel all _him_ behind the song.

> _No April rain_
> 
> _No flowers bloom_
> 
> _No wedding Saturday within the month of June_

She had to see him again, to apologize, and to tell him what her heart screamed each time she met his eyes. She ran to grab the umbrella and slip on her shoes.

> _But what it is_
> 
> _Is something true_
> 
> _Made up of these three words that I must say to you_

The rain interfered with the reception as she ran. Her feet carried her to an unknown destination while her eyes scoured everything the rain let her see.

> _I just called to say I love you_
> 
> _I just called to say how much I cared_
> 
> _I just called to say I love you_
> 
> _And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

Her eyes filled with tears; whether they were from sadness or joy, she did not know. Her feet turned her to the park.

> _No summer's high_
> 
> _No warm July_
> 
> _No harvest moon to light one tender August night_

Clutching the phone to her ear, she ran at top speed. She had to find him, no matter what.

> _No autumn breeze_
> 
> _No falling leaves_
> 
> _No time for birds to fly to southern skies_

There he was standing with a big smile under a sakura, his own phone near his ear.

> _No libra sun_
> 
> _No Halloween_
> 
> _No giving thanks to all the Christmas joy you bring_

"Tai!"

She fell into his arms, tears in her eyes. He whispered in her ear the words she had longed to hear, the same words she had wanted to say.

Somewhere in the distance, a radio played.

> _But what it is_
> 
> _Though old so new_
> 
> _To fill your heart like no three words could ever do_
> 
> _I just called to say I love you_
> 
> _I just called to say how much I cared_
> 
> _I just called to say I love you_
> 
> _And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_
> 
> _I just called to say I love you_
> 
> _I just called to say how much I cared_
> 
> _I just called to say I love you_
> 
> _And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_
> 
> _Of my heart_
> 
> _Of my heart_

"You're listening to 98.1, KBCH and it looks like people are gonna be making up left and right. You heard "I Just Called To Say I Love You" by Stevie Wonder. It's time for a break, but we'll be back with more of your requests in a few minutes." The DJ flipped the switch and relaxed. Looking out the window, the rain had begun to stop, and from where he was seated, he saw a pair in the park, and smiled.

A/N: lemme say again, I Just Called To Say I Love You (Stevie Wonder), Songs About Rain (Gary Allan) and Let's Be Us Again (Lonestar), and Digimon, deosn't belong to me, just the plot and the fake people. I've wanted to do a taiora for ages and I've been planning to do this fic for a long time, but now it's finally done! and reading though, I realized how totally lame this idea is and how badly written it is. **;****;**Er… next on my list is The Traitor and maybe either TGGAAQ or RK Disney Songs Returns! Mahalo to all of you for reading!


End file.
